Give Me Love
by xvikingpunk
Summary: AJ lee wants to get to the top of the Divas division, Dean wants her to join The Shield what happens when these two worlds collide? Dean/AJ
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

AJ could feel the crowd from backstage it got her pumped up as she put on her wrestling gear and laced up her chuck taylors. Tonight was the night that she'd prove that she was the best diva in the entire locker room and she would be in line for a Divas championship match. She finished getting ready and headed out of the locker room. On her way towards the ring she ran into someone.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry"

"It's my fault I'm sorry" AJ looked up to see Dean Ambrose smiling at her

"Oh hi Dean" she smiled, Dean was someone she worked with and got to know well when they were both in FCW they had become close friends since.

"Guess what I heard?" Dean asked

"What's that?"

"a little birdie told me that we'd be working together tonight" AJ smiled

"Oh really? Well that will be fun" Dean smiled

"Yeah it should be, well good luck out there" He winked at her

"Thanks" She smiled walking away towards the curtain getting ready for her music to play.

* * *

"Let's like it up" sounded through the arena and out came AJ lee skipping down the ramp and around

the ring. Kaitlyn glared at her former best friend as she got in the ring. AJ laughed as the bell rang and

the match got under way.

AJ went strong against Kaitlyn. She hit kick after kick before hitting the Shining Wizard for the 3 count and the win.

"Here is your winner, AJ Lee" Aj laughed and smiled skipping around the ring

* * *

AJ smiled walking to the back she was proud of her win. "Nice job out there"

She looked up to see Dean and the rest of the shield smirking at her

"Thanks, want do you want?"

"To congratulate you of course" Dean smiled "you're a great talent we could sure use a woman like you in The Shield"

AJ shrugged "Well boys right now my man focus is the WWE Divas Championship so get lost"

Dean smirked watching her leave, AJ would join The Shield sooner or later.

* * *

I know it's really short but it's one the first chapter also this is my first story since being back yay! i really hope you like it! the inspiration for this story is AJ's amazing promo from RAW and of course the shield are my favorites too! (Vince McMahon owns everything i do not own anything)


	2. Crazy Like You

**_Crazy Like You_**

* * *

Dean had just arrived to Phoenix where Raw was being held. He headed to the locker room meeting up with Roman and Seth when he got there. "Hey man" Seth nodded at him

"Hey so what's going down tonight?"

"Looks like we got a six man tag tonight should be good"

"Yeah it should be" Dean was tired, he went out with some of the superstars to a local club and he was beat but he had to get it together for tonight. He decided to go grab a bite to eat.

Dean walked down the corridor and to the catering area and grabbed a sandwich

"Well well well if it isn't Mr. Dean Ambrose himself" AJ laughed making a face

"Well if it isn't the crazy one" Dean joked

"Wow I'm hurt Dean" she smiled getting a snack herself

"Are you ready for tonight"

"Oh Dean you should know by now I was born ready" he smiled

"Oh right" he sat down at a table with her.

He ate a bite of his sandwich and looked at AJ. They'd been friends for a while now and he saw how dedicated and hard working she was and it was definitely a turn on. Getting to work with her should be very interesting to say the least. AJ loved being in the ring and Dean could related to that he worked very hard to get where he is. AJ sure is a beautiful woman and he was excited to see what they could do together in that ring.

Once Dean gave AJ a hug and said bye he went to the locker room to get ready for his match.

* * *

"where have you been" Roman asked

"got a bite to eat and I ran into AJ so I sat and talked to her for a bit"

Roman and Seth exchanged looks.

"What?"

"you're not.."

"What? I'm not what?"

"you're not like into her are you?"

Dean looked at them "so what if I am?"

"well it's just… idk are you sure you wanna date someone you work with?"

"Jeez we just ate a snack and talked a little it's not like I'm proposing"

Seth sighed "well I'm just saying man"

Dean nodded. Maybe Seth is right, maybe having feelings for AJ outside of the ring isn't such a good idea.

* * *

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" the shield's theme sounded throughout the arena as Dean, the united states champion, and Roman and Seth the tag team champions came through the crowd. The shield jumped over the barrier as they looked at their opponents, The big show, Sheamus and Mark Henry. All three members of the shield got up on the apron having a stare down when "Let's light it up" played in the arena. There was a mixture of cheers and boos as AJ skipped around at the top of the stage. She smiled blowing a kiss to Dean.

Dean smirked deciding to start the match with the big show. They locked up and Big show had full control of the match. He kicked and punched Dean until he crawled out of the corner and tagged Seth. The camera turned to AJ, whom looked very interested in this match. Seth got in the ring and got a big slap to the chest. AJ cringed looking on.

A few minutes later The shield was in full control of the match. They slowed the pace down and were now beating down on Sheamus. Roman, the power house stomped and did Sheamus with a few elbows but he only got a two count.

Later on AJ came down the ramp to get a closer look at things. Sheamus hit the Brogue Kick to Roman and seemed as if he was going to get the win for his team when AJ got up on the apron to distract the referee allowing Dean and Seth to gang up on The Big Show. Mark Henry threw Seth out of the ring to even things out. With everyone but Roman and Sheamus in the ring, Roman took the opportunity to spear Sheamus and cover him for the three count.

AJ smiled big as she skipped up the ramp and watched as the referee raised the hands of The Shield. Dean, Seth and Roman smiled looking up at the ramp where AJ was. Could this mean AJ is joining The Shield?

* * *

a/n: what does this mean for AJ and The shield? i hope you like this chapter as well i'm really enjoying writing this. i really want to thank RR, BlackWidow101, and celticprincessx3 for the reviews. thank you so much for the faves and favorites i really appreciate it! xx


	3. Dance With Me

_**Dance With Me**_

* * *

AJ and Kaitlyn had the music blasting to some Avenged Sevenfold when they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she opened the door to see a smiling Dean Ambrose.

"Well" she crossed her arms.

"How can I help you Ambrose" he just smiled

"Well, some of the guys and I are going out, wanted to see if you wanted to come along"

"Hmm" he couldn't help but look at AJ admiring her. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and her 'love bites' T-shirt. He licked his lips.

"Eyes up here Ambrose" she smirked

"Sure I'll tag along" Dean smiled

"Great I'll be back around 8" he winked at her

"Later Ambrose" was her reply as she shut the door

"Wow" Kaitlyn said to her best friend

"What?"

"He so has a thing for you"

AJ made a face "He so does not"

"Oh yes he does sweetie and he was just totally checking you out"

AJ blushed, Dean couldn't have possibly been checking her out. I mean they were pretty close friends and Dean is a person who doesn't speak his feelings much, he keeps to himself. She's one of his best friends and she hasn't seen him show hardly any emotion at all. There could be no way that Dean had any kind of feelings for her right? She shook her head.

"Dean does not have any feelings for me Kaitlyn"

"Whatever you say AJ, I'm just calling it like I see it"

AJ rolled her eyes "You're just getting excited thinking that Dean and I could possibly be a thing"

"Aha so you admit you and Dean could be a thing"

"No Kaitlyn, no"

"Whatever girl, if it's meant to be it'll be I guess we'll just have to see"

* * *

Dean had to admit that he was happy AJ decided to go out with him and some of the superstars. He got this weird feeling around AJ? Could it be that The Dean Ambrose gets nervous and giddy around her. She was so beautiful and talented and well he was just plain ole Dean. A homeless kid from Cincinnati Ohio living his dream as a professional wrestler. He didn't deserve to get the girl but something about AJ, he just wanted her to be his.

"Hey man you ready?" Seth asked pulling Dean out of his thoughts

"Yeah I'm ready" Dean, Seth and Roman exited their room heading towards AJ's

* * *

AJ opened the door when she heard the voices of Dean, Roman and Seth.

"Well hello boys"

Dean smiled once again admiring how beautiful she looked. He loved the way she would smile at him and how she would occasionally blush. AJ was simply wearing some jeans and a band T-shirt. Dean loved how laid back she was. She didn't try to hard or really care as much about her appearance as most girls did with him.

"You look great AJ" Dean was surprised at himself that he spoke up like that

"Thanks Dean you do too" There it was again. That beautiful smile that made him weak.

"So you guys ready to go have some fun" Kaitlyn asked

"Yeah! Let's do this"

* * *

AJ, Kaitlyn Dean, Seth and Roman all arrived at the club together seeing a table full of their co-workers waving them over.

"Hey lads about time ya got here" Sheamus greeted them

AJ said hi to everyone, taking a seat across from Dean.

Dean tried his best to focus on the conversations but all he could do was focus on AJ, he just could'nt get her off his mind.

AJ blushed when she realized that it was her that Dean had been staring at.

Kaitlyn winked making eye contact with her mouthing "Told you so"

* * *

Later on Dean had found an empty table so he sat there alone sipping his drink.

"Hey want some company?" Dean looked up to find AJ there

"If you want"he watched her closely as she sat down next to him

"So why are you sitting her all alone?" he just shrugged

"Sometimes I just enjoy sitting here alone with my thoughts"

"Oh" she looked at him, "I can leave you alone"

'real smooth Ambrose you're gonna drive her away'

"No, i like you around"

She smiled. "wanna dance"

"Oh i don't dance sweetie" she pouted

"Oh come on Dean it'll be fun" he just shook his head

"If you wanna dance maybe you should ask Fandango"

"But i don't wanna dance with him, i wanna dance with you"

This brought a smile to his face. He didn't want to miss an opportunity to spend more time with AJ.

"Fine, I'll dance with you"

* * *

AJ pulled him to the dance floor. Dean couldn't believe he was actually doing this right now.

He pulled her close as a slow song started and AJ smiled looking at him.

"See this isn't so bad right"

"I guess not but then again you are in my arms right now" She looked at him and blushed

"Wow Ambrose you sure know what to say to the ladies" he laughed.

"Yeah i guess"

* * *

It was about 2am before they got back to the hotel. Seth, Roman and Kaitltn had gotten rides from their co-workers leaving Dean and AJ alone.

"Thanks for inviting me Dean it was fun"

"Yeah anytime crazy"

she laughed "well I'll see ya tomorrow and i fully expect you to be working on those dances moves"

He smiled "Right, i'm on it. Goodnight Lee"

"Goodnight Ambrose"

* * *

a/n; a Dean/AJ filled chapter. i hope you all like it. thanks to CelticPrincessx3 and MegamiTenshiHime for the reviews i apperiate everyone of you and thanks for the faves and favorites too! mwah xxx


	4. Believe In Me

**_Believe In Me_**

* * *

AJ arrived to the arena holding Smackdown the next day. She was so glad that she didn't have much to drink. She could tell that some of her co-workers were definitely feeling the effects of last night. She couldn't help but smile thinking of Dean and how much fun last night was. Dean was a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have him but she didn't think the possibility of dating him was a good idea, or like Triple H would say "good for business" AJ loved one thing and that was wrestling. It's in her blood and there's nothing she wants more than that Divas Championship around her waist. AJ walked through the corridor to the divas locker room and got her ring gear on, tonight she was going to give this crowd a show.

* * *

"So man did you and AJ get close last night?" Seth smirked

"No, I mean we danced and talked but that's it"

Seth made kissy faces "Oh you guys danced"

"Yeah last time I checked dancing requires getting 'close'" Roman joked

"Well okay we danced so obviously we were close but we didn't kiss if that's what you mean"

Seth and Roman looked at each other "Well that's probably a good thing"

Dean sighed lacing up his boots "yeah i guess"

* * *

AJ skipped down the ring to get in the ring with Natalya. She really loved working with Nattie she had grown to respect her after working several matches with her.

AJ stared Natalya down before slapping here hard in the face, Nattie returned the favor and had AJ down on the mat. She kept hitting her blow after blow.

Natalya executed a beautiful suplex on AJ, she went for the cover but only got a two count…

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" The Shield's theme played throughout the arena and Natalya and AJ looked around wondering what was happening. The Shield came through the crowd and stood there watching the match.

AJ took the time to hit Natalya from behind since she was distracted. She stomped on Natalya's body covering her but only getting a two count

"Come on!" she screamed at the referee

She went back on offense, hitting a beautiful neck breaker on Natalya. She went for the Shinning Wizard but Natalya reversed and put her in the sharpshooter.

"Nooo" AJ screamed. There was no way she'd be tapping out tonight

AJ crawled to the bottom rope and the Referee called for the break. The Shield got closer to the ring which caught Natalya off guard and AJ ceased the opperuinty and kicked Natalya in the head, she went for the cover. 1…2…3

"Here is your winner AJ Lee"

AJ stared at The Shield as they entered the ring. She was in the corner holding the back of her head still hurting from that match with Natalya. She watched as Dean got closer and held out his hand to her. The crowd watched in anticipation what was going to happen next. AJ stared at Dean before taking his hand and he pulled her up. AJ and The Shield stared off for several more minutes before The Shield finally left the ring and leaving a very confused AJ Lee in the ring.

* * *

"What the hell was that" AJ found Dean and wanted to know why The Shield would come down during her match

"Well you came down to the ring durning our match on Raw, so we figured we'd return the favor" Dean smirked looking down at the diva

"Look Ambrose I don't need or want you guys to help me! I told you my main focus is the Divas Championship and that's exactly what I'm focusing on okay" AJ was heated, she didn't need these men to help her. Dean got closer to her and AJ looked up at him

"With The Shield in your corner just think how dominate you'd be, You are already an amazing talent but with us you'd be at the very top" AJ thought for a minute

"Just think about it Lee" and Dean was gone

* * *

Smackdown was over for the night and AJ was walking to her rental car when she saw Dean

"Hey Ambrose" he turned and smiled seeing AJ

"Hey Lee great match tonight"

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun working with you and um The Shield as usual"

"Yeah it's a lot of fun working with you"

AJ smiled noticing she didn't see her rental car anywhere. "That's just great"

"what is it?"

"It seems like Kaitlyn left without me"

"Oh, well you can ride with me" She smiled

"Okay sounds good" She put her bag in the back and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

It was about 1am when Dean pulled in to the hotel and AJ was knocked out in her seat. Dean shut the car off, he looked at AJ he didn't really wanna wake her up she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He lightly shook her

"AJ" But she didn't wake, so he shook her again

"Hey Lee we're here" She yawned streching open her eyes

"Wow how long was i out?"

"A few hours, you were really tired huh"

"I guess i was" she laughed getting out and getting her bags, she walked with Dean into the lobby and on the elevator. There was silence between them but not awkward just a comfotable silence

"So have you been working on your dance moves?"

Dean smiled "Oh sure"

"Good we should go dancing again sometime" She smiled walking to her room

"Yeah we should Lee"

"Well thanks for the ride i really apperiate it"

"Anytime" He looked at her as she got closer and kissed his cheek, he stood shocked as she winked and went into her room.

Dean touched the place on his cheek and smiled, AJ lee just kissed him and everything just felt right

* * *

a/n: i really really hope you like it. i wanna thank simpleplangrl6, eva505, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, and CelticPrincessx3 for your lovely reviews they really mean so much to me and also thank you for all the faves and favorites i love you guys so much! mwah xxx


	5. Somewhere I Belong

**Somewhere I Belong**

AJ woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She had kissed Dean last night and enjoyed it. It wasn't awkward to make the first move it just felt right. She sat up and unlocked her iPhone seeing a text message. Come down for breakfast your hottie is here it read from Kaitlyn. AJ laughed hopping in the shower quickly and getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her Chuck Taylors.

* * *

She got of the elevator and spotted Kaitlyn so she went over to her table

"There you are!" Kaitlyn smiled.

"I got your text, my hottie?" she tried not to laugh at her best friend

"You know.. Dean"

She laughed sitting down "He's not my hottie although he is pretty hot" the girls giggled

"What's so funny" the girls both looked up to see Roman looking down at them

"Oh nothing Roman, you look lovely today" he glared at them, and continued walking.

"Why is he always so grumpy" Kaitlyn shrugged

AJ ate her pancakes and looked around for Dean… she would be lying if she said she was excited about seeing him. Whenever she thought about Dean there was this excitement that took over her entire body. AJ was brought out of her thoughts when she heard annoying laughter coming from the other side of the room. She looked up to see Brie and Nikki Bella all over Dean.

'don't get jealous' she thought as she ate. "Ugh those total divas are so trying to steal your man AJ"

AJ shrugged "He's not my man Kaitlyn"

"But you want him to be"

She sighed looking up at Dean and they stared at each other for a while before he mouthed help.

She smiled getting up and going to the table "Hey total divas chicks"

Nikki rolled her eyes "Ugh what do you want AJ"

"Well Bellas I think Dean here would appreciate it if you backed off"

Brie scoffed "No Dean likes us, unlike you I mean who would like you AJ"

AJ was starting to get mad, Dean cleared his throat "Ladies that is no way to treat a champion, need mind you that AJ is the reason that you and the other divas are getting so much attention."

"Whatever losers we're out, come on Brie" They walked off and AJ glared at them.

"Don't listen to them AJ they're just trying to get under your skin"

"Thanks" Dean looked at her confused

"What for?"

"For what you said.."

He smiled "Sure thing, I meant every word" She smiled

"Mind if I sit?"

"No go ahead" She sat down across from him

"So last night.." she looked at him waiting for him to continue

"You kissed me"

AJ nodded "Yes I did"

"I liked it" She blushed

"Me too" she didn't like how Dean made her so nervous

"Got any plans after the show tonight?"

"Nope…"

"How about Dinner with me tonight"

"Like a date?"

He smiled "Yes like a date"

She nodded "Yes then, I'll go out with you tonight"

"Great it's a date, see ya later Lee" he winked

"Later Ambrose" she couldn't help the smile creeping up on her face

* * *

"Omg you guys are going on a date!" Kaitlyn squealed

AJ smiled "yep we do but that's later, right now i gonna put my game face on because i face Brie tonight"

"aah okay but i am so helping you pick out what to wear"

"Yes i fully expect you to" She smiled, "See ya later Kaitlyn"

"Go kick some Bella butt AJ"

* * *

AJ walked down the corridor and waited for her music to hit. "Let's light it up" AJ skipped down the ramp and got into the ring, kissing her championship and glaring at Brie Bella.

Brie yelled at AJ about how she was better and AJ just laughed taking her down and repeatedly throwing punches at her. The ref got AJ off and warned her to back up or she'd get disqualified. Brie got back up and slapped AJ in the face and AJ laughed and clotheslined Brie, she went for the count but only got a two.

Towards the end of the match Brie was on fire hitting AJ with everything she had when suddenly...

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield. Brie looked around fearing that the shield where going to come to the ring. AJ took the opportunity to go for her finisher on Brie she went for the Black Widow. Brie screamed in pain and AJ was screaming at her to tap. Brie couldn't fight it and tapped.

"Here is your winner... AJ lee"

AJ laughed skipping around the ring and holding up her title and getting a mic "I am the best diva in that locker room and i prove it every night that i step in this ring"

she looked around "But i don't need anyone, i don't need you Shield. i can take care of myself, and as far as this title is concerned it is my baby and it's all i care about and Brie at Battleground i'm going to prove once again why i am the very best when you're lying on your back and i'm standing victorious as the Divas Champion" AJ dropped the mic and headed backstage.

The first person AJ saw was Dean.

"Great match champ"

"Thanks champ" She smiled kissing his cheek

"See ya later Ambrose" He just smiled watching her leave.

* * *

A/N: hey loves so i had a day off from work today and i decided to give you a new chapter! i hope you like it. Also my current project is Someone Like You and it's a co-write with a good friend of mine (CelticPrincessx3) it's a Sheamus/OC & Dean/OC and i'm excited about it if you wanna head over to her profile and give it a read! Lastly i wanna thank **eva505**, **justkimmy**, **DeeMarie426, CelticPrincessx3, MegamiTenshiHime, BlackWidow101 & Bridge94. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!  
**


End file.
